The present technology relates to a semiconductor device including alignment marks that allow positioning during connection, and to a manufacturing method for the semiconductor device.
In the related art, alignment marks formed in a wiring layer on a semiconductor device are used to connect a semiconductor device, such as in flip-chip mounting in which solder bump are used and connection between semiconductor substrates. The alignment marks are used for optical positioning, in which a camera or the like is used, to connect the semiconductor device.
There is disclosed a technology in which bump electrodes with no electrical connection made of a magnetic material are formed on a semiconductor element and a circuit substrate on which the semiconductor element is to be mounted to achieve self-alignment using the attracting magnetic force of the magnetic material (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005-268623 and 2006-41534, for example). There is also disclosed a technology in which a magnetic material is provided in bumps used for electrical connection between a semiconductor element and a wiring substrate to achieve self-alignment using the magnetic force of the magnetic material when the semiconductor element is mounted onto a circuit substrate (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-112477, for example).